


Silent Serpent

by Amethyrine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyrine/pseuds/Amethyrine
Summary: Draco is suddenly unable to communicate with anyone around. Will he be able to cope with a new situation and a bond with a certain person?Disclaimer: This is an old work of mine (like from 2014) so it probably has a ton of mistakes!





	1. Chapter 1

Draco sighed as he flipped paper page with a bored look on his face. He have read this book for so many times he could nearly repeat it. Draco loved the story, but he had nothing better to do. He couldn't leave his room at any condition, hundreds of spells blocking his way out.  
Things changed since he finished his sixth year. He never managed to even attend the seventh. The war raged in the summer, The Dark Lord was at his full power again ordering everyone around in a quick manner. He was rapid, but also correct in his strikes. Draco however was kept here without information of the world outside. Even the house elves, which brought him meals said nothing, silent under his father command.  
Draco stood up as the ground shook. He marched to his window, throwing the book on the ground. He moved the drapes and fell to the floor just before a red spell shot his widow, breaking the glass and sending sharp glass down on him. Draco moaned as one of the bigger shards sank into his shoulder. He grabbed it and pulled out quickly. He kneeled and carefully peered through the window. He felt wind on his face, as he watched the battlefield. Black and white silhouettes were fighting with each other, throwing spells everywhere. A heart-gripping fear rose in his chest, making it hard to breathe.  
They were losing to the light. Draco ran to his desk and grabbed his wand. He walked to the door and found it still sealed. He threw Bombarda on them, but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath. Suddenly one of the walls was smashed inside and Draco saw his aunt sitting up on the floor. She had bad cuts on her back and arm. Draco ran to her, carefully stepping into the rubble.  
Bellatrix looked at him surprised. "Rudolphus was supposed to get you out of here." Draco pushed the words away for now and began healing the wound. He tried to be as quick as he could. His aunt took him by the arm, when he finished and moved inside the room. "You stay here and wait. Protect yourself at all costs, I have to leave now and help. Worry not, everything will be fine."  
"Where is dad?" He managed to ask, but his aunt turned into the black silhouette and shot from the room leaving his completely alone. Soon Draco found first enemy land in the room. The man looked at him surprised. Draco shot Avada before his enemy made a move.  
Protect yourself at all costs.  
He wanted to survive and to see his father and mother again. Dying his was the last thing he wanted to do. He moved to the door again trying to break the barriers. He heard a swift could behind his back and he dodged the spell. He stood eye-to-eye with Madeye. What an irony.  
"Malfoy." He spit out, when he saw a dead body on the ground. "This will be your last day."  
"No." He answered as he furrowed his brows. He cast a quick distracting spell and blew the wall next to him. He jumped into the corridor and stroke down. His lungs were burning, desperate for oxygen.  
There was a place he would be safe in, the room the Dark Lord met with his followers. Only those with the mark would be able to enter. He turned once and twice, thanking for no injuries. He reached the door in mere minutes of running and dodging spells. Many Death Eaters on the way protected him.  
He quickly slipped in and closed the doors behind. He panicked when he heard a clicking sound which made him flinch. The door was locked by someone else.  
"Crabbe, Goyle?" He called out, his voice shaking. His friends would hide here also, that's what they were taught. No one answered. It was dark inside, he couldn't see the silhouettes of furniture yet. Draco made one step forward. He looked down as his boot made a wet sound, when it touched the ground.  
Blood was covering the floor and Draco squeaked. It was all around him. His wand fell to the ground unconsciously. A chuckle from within made him shiver. "Finally our pretty prince. Those two were so ugly, I didn't even want to mess with them." Draco turned to the door and began pushing and pulling trying to open them desperately. Quickly he whispered every opening spell he knew. Even blowing up the walls didn't help. "No need to hurry, everyone think you're safe here."  
Draco heard a thudding closer and closer. To his horror his saw Crabbe's head rolling his way. He backed a few steps, his hand still touching a wall. He stopped suddenly, hitting someone else.  
He turned around just to see a big man, who towered above him. He felt his heartbeat fasten. Draco never felt so scared in his life. He tried to run away, but the enemy was quicker as he grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Screams will be of no use to you. Be good and you'll live. As my slave, but it's still something."  
Draco finally managed to raise his sight and recognized the man before him. It was one of the Death Eaters. "Why?" He asked desperately.  
"Because Light promised you to me, my little prince." He smiled widely, insane look in his eyes. "Your father should have accepted my offer."  
Draco was pushed to the wet ground. Seconds later the man pinned the teenager down. Draco tried to pushed him as soon as he felt a wet tongue on his neck. He felt disgusted, blood was soaking in his clothes and hair. Draco tried opposing. With satisfaction he sank his nails in man's cheek, leaving parallel cuts.  
The man wince and smacked the blonde with his hand in the head. He grabbed his hair and smacked his head on the floor. Draco felt his vision black out for a moment. When he could see again the man was holding his hand with a smile. "First rule bitch- don't ever try to oppose me, otherwise you'll be punished."  
He murmured a spell and Draco screamed as the first nail was ripped from his finger. One after another his nails landed on the ground. He didn't know in which point he began crying. He closed his eyes and took calming breaths, trying not to sob.  
He was afraid and he desperately wanted someone to stop the man. When his hands were released, both nail less, he pulled them close. He felt hands slip under his robes, caressing his body. Draco opened his eyes and looked around only to see the corpses lying on the ground in pieces. His throat and stomach clenched. His heart shattered at the sight of his best friends.  
He was too afraid to scream though. His voice died in his throat which was already strained.  
Hands swiftly undid his robes, exposing his pale chest. "Soon you'll be mine." His trousers were ripped off quickly as the man hurried. Draco turned his sight to the door, looking at it pleadingly. No one appeared though.  
Draco clenched his jaw and tried to push the man away with his hands. Once again he was smacked.  
"I'll teach you what to do with your hands." The man roared at him. He grabbed his wrist violently. His hand rose and a knife appeared. He sank it in Draco's hand who screamed as the knife cut through his palm, pinning it to the floor. "You want me to do the same with the other?"  
Draco shook his head quickly and the man smiled. The blonde closed his eyes, feeling large hands on his nipples, which soon were squeezed. He hated the feeling, he wanted the man to let go. In his mind he prayed for someone to come and save him. He was never so afraid in his life.  
The man unbuttoned his trousers and took out his member, which was rock hard. Draco turned his head as he heard the man move closer. "Open your eyes." He demanded and Draco obeyed. He looked at the penis above himself. He was terrified now. From the beginning he knew where this was going, but still he didn't want the thought to reach his brain.  
Now he was completely aware of the whole situation. The member was forced into his mouth violently as the man began moving his hips, thirsting further and further, making him choke. Draco was trembling. He felt disgusted with himself.  
Soon his throat was released and he took a deep, desperate breath. He knew what was coming next. His mind was screaming for someone to save him. His whole body hurt, especially his hands.  
Although Malfoys' never begged.  
He was, however, more and more desperate with every passing minute. The man moved back to his lower parts and Draco began struggling to keep him away with all the power he had lost. With the corner of his eye he saw his wand, covered in blood. With his free hand he reached for it and his fingers touched the wood. In the same moment a heavy boot smashed his hand, breaking bones inside. Draco let out a short scream, he was too tired to scream anymore.  
He lost his last chance.  
"You little piece of shit. I'll teach you who is the master here." He pulled the knife out of his hand. Draco moaned weakly. He was turned on his stomach. Blood covered hair stack to his face. He felt his legs being pushed apart violently. When he was tore apart the blonde moaned loudly, but his limbs felt too heavy to do anything.  
Draco closed his eyes tiredly. Malfoy had no energy left and he knew he was going to die. He couldn't even reach for his wand as he was raped by the man, who suddenly stopped. "Don't be quiet!" He said and smacked Draco in the ribs, who let out only a soft whimper.  
The man hit him again and again, moving inside fast and aggressive. Draco's mind began slipping away. "You don't want to?"  
In a second the man moved out and grabbed his jaw and pushed it open. He grabbed his tongue and pulled it out. Draco's eyes widened as the blade cut the muscles in half. He began shaking, moaning and whimpering, tears streaming down his cheeks as he closed his mouth, feeling it fill with hot, metallic blood.  
Traitor forced himself upon him again and began moving. He felt warm cum spill inside him. Draco felt dirty and sick.  
Suddenly he heard something odd. Cheering. His heart sunk all of his hope disappearing. The man stood up as Draco opened his eyes and unlocked the door.  
They lost.  
The door opened and for a minute everything was still as the chandelier lit up. Draco watched as his Lord shot him a quick glance and stunned the man still standing there petrified. Draco felt relieved somehow.  
"Draco!" He heard his father, who shot to him in a minute. He opened his mouth, but only blood flew out, making him cough. His Lord was there a minute later. Everything was silent. "Just a minute little one, everything will be fine."  
Golden light shone upon him from the wands of the wizards. His father was transferring energy to his Lord's wand. Only one medic could cast a spell upon the patient. It was lethal if more did that. His aunt was there a minute later joining his father. Draco opened his mouth trying to say something, but he began coughing again.  
He felt a hand in his hair and he shivered, but the touch was gentle. He looked at his godfather, trying to soothe him with a worried look. The Dark Lord moved his wand to his mouth. Draco tried to jerk away, but the hands that earlier caressed him, now were holding him firm.  
He felt pain for a few minutes, then it stopped and the light died down. Draco felt a bitter taste of a potion on his tongue, but he knew he couldn't spit it out. He heard somebody speak, but he couldn't recognise the words. His eyes closed as he fainted.  
He woke up in a strange place. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, which was plain white. He looked at the human form sitting beside him. His mother smiled warmly at him and she stretched out her hand.  
"Mum?" Draco spoke quietly. A hand touched his cheek, but it was cold.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up in a strange place. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, which was plain white. He looked at the human form sitting beside him. His mother smiled warmly at him and she stretched out her hand.  
"Mum?" Draco spoke quietly. A hand touched his cheek, but it was cold.  
"I'm sorry my little serpent." She said smiling sadly at him. "I love you, but I won't be there when you wake up."  
Draco's eyes widened at the realization. "Mum… you didn't… no.. you're lying…."  
"I'm sorry she repeated. Don't stay here Draco, live on for me. Dad is waiting for you there." The blonde shook his head and hugged his mother desperately. "It'll be hard little one, but you have whole life ahead. I'll watch over you."  
She kissed his forehead gently. "Please, don't stay here. You're strong enough to go through this. I believe in you, I always did. Show them all how tough you are."  
"But you'll stay here… I don't want you to be alone…" He said his eyes tearing up. His heart ached again. Why had he to choose? It was unfair.  
"I won't be sweetheart." She assured him with a smile, gently caressing his hair. "I cannot go back, but you can. Live on my serpent."  
He stood up from the bed and walked to the door stiff. He turned around again only to see his mother smile warmly at him. "I'll be here." She said pointing at her heart. "I love you."  
"I love you too mom." He answered tears streaming down. "Always did and will." He opened the door and his vision became white.  
He winked few times as the colours slowly appeared around him. He saw his father's face, grey eyes worriedly looking at him. Then he heard a sigh of relief. He noticed other people in the room. His godfather was next to him immediately, casting diagnostic spells in Latin. Draco opened his mouth and tried to say something, but all he did was blabber like some toddler. Plus his tongue hurt like hell and seemed unnaturally stiff.  
"Shhh… it's okay. Your tongue was reconstructed, but is still healing. Try staying silent for a bit longer okay?"  
Draco nodded slowly. He was handed a piece of parchment and a muggle pen. He looked at the second thing with a puzzled look. "It works like a quill, but has a bottle of ink inside. Just press the thing on top and try writing something." A deep voice said. Draco looked at his Lord, who was sitting in one of the comfortable, green chairs, surprised.  
Draco tried to sit up and bow, but he was stopped by his father. "No moving for now." He said and kissed him on the forehead. Suddenly Draco's eyes watered. He saw his father panic, so he grabbed the pen. A wave of pain shot through his body and he moaned. "That wasn't a good idea. Calm down dragon, relax."  
Draco released the pen. He was frustrated with the memory of his mother playing in his head over and over again and unable to communicate. "Relax, let me see." He father said gently and Draco nodded. His felt his father's presence in his head and he let the memory play.  
His father's presence calmed him down, it was better than the potion, which made him extremely sleepy. Legillimency wasn't that bad. His father used to calm him like that when he was a kid. "It would be easier if he could communicate with telepathy for now." Severus said, looking at the blonde man, who nodded. Draco felt lonely without his father's presence. However, Lucius was mostly focused on his son, who was still crying.  
Draco was hugged with delicacy, like he was a doll that could break any minute if handled the wrong way. "I'm sorry. Mommy won't be back." Draco moved his arms carefully and lied them on his father's back. They were still aching, but the bandages were clear.  
He was lied down again few minutes later, when the tears stopped. The Dark Lord rose from his seat and all eyes turned to him. "Severus is right. He has to be able to speak to somebody." Dark haired man furrowed his brows. "Though it has to be somebody from his environment. An experienced one that would show him everything. Someone patient enough to practice speaking with him every day.„  
The Dark Lord continued." Severus you have number potions to make, Rudolphus and Rabastan never had anything in common with the subject. You, Lucius, have other things to do. That leaves us not many options. It was the last thing I would consider in this matter, but I don't want to entrust him to somebody that may be a traitor." The Dark Lord fell silent for a few minutes quietly mumbling something to himself. It was his fault that young Malfoy was hurt and five other children dead. They didn't know how deep the psychological damage was. They would have to be prepared for screaming and magic attacks.  
Suddenly Lucius stood up and all eyes turned to him. Voldemort was pulled from his trance. He looked at the blonde and Voldemort knew, that Lucius realized what his plan was. "My Lord, you don't think..."  
"I do. Calm down Lucius, it is not going to hurt either of us. We are both strong, your son proved that already. He will be best protected with me, there is no one more powerful." Draco looked at them silently. He couldn't say a thing. "The decision is his not yours this time."  
"He's just a child." Lucius protested. He couldn't let his little dragon in someone else's hands. Even if he was the Dark Lord himself.  
"He's seventeen, and ADULT. Get over with the fact that he can make his own decisions." The Dark Lord answered sharply. Lucius winced, but said nothing. The Dark Lord's eyes widened as he looked at the boy. Draco was standing on his shaky legs and he looked really small right now. He lost a few pounds and he resembled a malnourished cat now rather than a grown-up.  
Voldemort moved closer to him as he saw the boy barely keeping himself straight. His arm instinctively wrapped around slim waist, holding young Malfoy in place. He felt weight being put on his arm as Draco leaned against him slowly. The blonde lied his forehead on his chest.  
"I take it as yes little dragon." He felt Draco nod and he smiled gently. "Take a nap, I need you to be fully awake for the ceremony. I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of it."  
Draco smiled lightly. His mind seemed more at ease with the thought that he'll be able to communicate. He feared the ceremony though. He had heard many weird things about it, some more, some less pleasant. He will read more about it if he have time. He hoped to wake up before his Lord will come.  
Draco fell awkward in the position they were in, with all those eyes looking at him. He felt his cheeks burn. It wasn't any easier with the Dark Lord's intense gaze. Draco was ashamed and wanted to disappear.  
"Are your eyeballs stack to one position?" Voldemort asked rudely. "Let him sleep."  
Everyone hurried out of the room in a moment. Draco felt happy, someone protected him. He let the Dark Lord move him to the bed and gently lie him down. "You know that after the ceremony I will know what you really think. You won't be able to act like everything is alright, because I will know it is not. I felt how stiff you were when I touched you. It's normal after all you've been through. Rest, I will come in the evening."


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke up thanks to the person caressing his hair. He looked at his father after he opened his eyes. Draco felt less tired, though he would like to sleep longer. He hoped that after the ceremony they'll let them sleep. Dark Lord smiled lightly and gestured the others to leave. His father walked out last, glancing back at him and leaving them alone.  
Dark Lord placed a finger on his mouth and Draco nodded. "You have to be completely silent through the whole ceremony. There are two sides of the connection. You know that we'll be able to read each other's thoughts and feelings. Of course I don't want you to tell everybody around what I feel or think. It's the bond of two equals so our powers doesn't matter. You're weakened now, so I'll perform the ceremony. You have to trust me. Don't open your eyes no matter what you feel, hear or see. I will not harm you."  
Draco nodded and Dark Lord smiled. It was easier, he only hoped Draco won't opened his eyes, because it would be fatal to the both of them. The blonde closed his eyes and so did Dark Lord. Everything was black for Draco and he felt two hands on his cheeks and a forehead on his own.  
He felt a warm breath of his lips as the Dark Lord recited in Latin. Suddenly he felt memories appear before him.  
Although they weren't his.  
They belong to Dark Lord.  
Draco froze scared, but he remembered what the man said. He couldn't open his eyes. So he watched young Dark Lord. He saw him through Hogwart years, killing his father and grandparents. He saw scraps of them, some like through sunglasses some very detailed. Sometimes he couldn't tell the age of the Lord.  
He saw a triumph, desperation, love, rejection, betrayal and he felt all the feelings as the film played. His Lord trusted him with those memories. Suddenly everything stopped and all was black again.  
'You can open your eyes.' He heard his Lord's voice, but it was different than before. He heard it inside his head. It was a weird feeling, but pleasant. He nodded and opened his eyes, looking in red eyes. Dark Lord moved the chair and sat on it. 'Try saying something.'  
Draco opened his mouth and the Dark Lord chuckled. 'Through the bond.'  
Teenagers furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated, but nothing was sent through the bond. After a few minutes Dark Lord felt how ashamed and annoyed Draco was with his lack of skills. 'Don't worry, we'll practice. Keep trying.' He said and Draco closed his eyes. 'Try to see the bond as a line with you and me at the ends. Imagine the words you want to say and push them to me through the line. You can blow at the push them, slide them- just try to transfer them to me.'  
Draco imagined the words written on the paper and made a paper plane out of them in his mind. He throw them to the Dark Lord who smirked seeing a paper plane in his mind.  
'Thank you.' Voldemort heard in his head. The voice was quiet and unsure, but Draco still wanted to communicate. He didn't cut off.  
'You're welcome little dragon.' Draco scowled glaring at him as if he wanted to turn into a basilisk.  
'I'm not little!' Dark Lord chuckled as he heard in his head. 'I'm an adult now.'  
'Until you can speak again you are still a child, I do not protect adults in that manner.' Dark Lord moved away with a gentle smile. 'You're tired, goodnight.'  
'Goodnight, my Lord.' Draco said in his mind. Again he had to stretch his mind to do so, but he was successful. He was proud of himself and he felt Dark Lord feel the same. It really was a deep connection.  
'It is Marvolo for you Draco.' The blonde smiled as he moved on the bed, making himself more comfortable. Connection felt awkward to him, he could tell how worried the Dark Lord was and he knew it was about him. For Draco it was something really intimate, but he knew that the presence will disappear. Now it calmed him. He surely had the best bed in the world. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.  
"Did you miss me?" Draco shivered as he heard the voice beside him. The words were spoken in a deep voice that would be nice if not the high pitch in the background that made his head explode. Draco covered his ears. Someone pushed him down onto the wet floor. Draco shivered as he saw the bloodied floor.  
He screamed and turned to his back just to stand eye to eye with the enormous man. Insane look in his eyes made Draco whimper. He was terrified as the memories flooded him.  
"No… no… no…." He chanted, shaking his head as he backed away on his four. His back hit the wall and he couldn't run anymore, he was trapped. "Go away!" He shouted, but the pain in his mouth made him cover his lips with his hands. Soon his lips began feeling with the hot liquid. Draco started coughing, spiting the blood around.  
He hate the taste in his mouth. He coughed violently as something fell from his mouth. Draco looked at his tongue in utter horror. A laugh was echoing in the room, pulling him into sweet arms of paranoia. He howled in pain as he was grabbed by his hair and pulled by the man. He wanted to stop the man, but he seemed paralyzed all of sudden. All he could do was cough and spit the blood. Even his neck seemed stiff.  
'Draco!' He heard suddenly. 'Draco wake up! It's me, it's just a dream. Wake up Draco!'  
The blonde shook his head. Suddenly he fell to the floor feeling he could move again. He ran away to the nearest wall and looked at the man who was lying on the ground. Above him stood the Dark Lord holding a knife. He threw it away the minute he saw the blonde. 'Come on Draco, that's just a dream.'  
The blonde sat up on the bed and moaned loudly. His back still ached as well as his throat. Draco looked around, panic in his eyes. He saw a figure sitting next to him. He calmed feeling what Marvolo sent him. The blonde began calming down, but it took him a few minutes.  
"It's okay to cry. Come here." Draco shot up from the bed as soon as he heard that. He didn't care who the other man was, his instincts won over as he sobbed into his arm. He couldn't feel any shirt underneath. Surprised, he looked at the naked torso.  
Suddenly he pulled away and hid under the cover. His cheeks were burning and he was hot. He knew that Marvolo could feel how ashamed he was. Draco wished he would just disappear. Stupid nightmare.  
He felt a hand gently caressing his back through the cover. Fortunately Marvolo wasn't angry with him. "Are you okay? I'm a human being if you haven't noticed and it's hot at night. I won't sleep fully clothed." He heard Dark Lord say.  
'I'm fine.' Draco answered quietly through the bond. 'You can leave me alone.'  
"Are you scared when you look at me?" Draco rose his head surprised when he heard the question. He slowly removed the cover and sat up, looking at the Dark Lord.  
'No, I'm not… it's just…' Marvolo was looking at him stubbornly waiting for him to continue. 'I have never seen a man half naked!' Draco spit out in his head. Of course his friends, but it wasn't the same. Marvolo was older than him and he was close, even now. Besides there was a war going on and he never had time to think about the physical things. Draco swung his head too embarrassed to look at him.  
Plus, he had another problem. He moved his legs closer as he felt himself harden. Great. He tried to cut himself from the bond for the moment, not sending anything to Marvolo. "Go back to sleep."  
Marvolo left the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. Draco sighed and lied down and shifted nervously. He didn't know what to do now. His erection was bothering him, but he was afraid that Marvolo may receive something on the other end of the line. It was the last thing he wanted. Hesitantly he reached to his crotch and started massaging himself through the pants. Draco kept as concentrated on sending nothing to Marvolo as much as he could.  
His hand slipped under his underwear and he touched his member delicately. He moaned at the sensation. He couldn't help when his thoughts slipped to older wizard's chest. It was looking so perfect, unlike his own. Draco grabbed his shaft and began moving his hand swiftly. His hand covered his lips and he muffled all the sound coming from his mouth. He released himself really quickly, but he was too tired to even think of a shower.  
Draco woke up in the morning, being lightly shaken by someone. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched. He felt a lot better thanks to his godfather's potions. He looked at his father and smiled lightly. He couldn't speak to them and he didn't want to write if he could just… use the other person.  
That was selfish, but Draco felt happy that there was someone that would understand what he feels. Besides he didn't want to open to others. One person was enough. He still felt unsure, things that he saw haunted him even during the day. He lost all his friends and now the awareness of that fact and loneliness were getting him.  
A week passed since the first nightmare. Every time he woke up he saw Marvolo sitting on the edge of bed and it calmed him down. His presence began to be a natural thing. Yet now Draco was worried. Today Marvolo had to go away and leave him alone for a whole day. He didn't feel like going out of bed, like doing anything at all today. He just wanted to curl into a cocoon and sleep through this nightmare.  
'Come on, you have to get up.' He heard in his head. The blonde forgot one important thing. The distance didn't matter for the bond.  
'No.' Draco said stubbornly, making a face of a fussy five year old. He was now more open with Marvolo. He got used to having second person at the back of his mind all the time. He developed a lot since his first try. Now he could send mental pictures to the man. Draco would never forget that special dinner when Marvolo was trying not to laugh the whole meal. However later on he began embarrassing Draco during their supper and the blonde urgently backed away for over ten minutes.  
Draco could officially say that he hated his Lord. At the same time the man was fun. He got along with him better than with blood tied family. His father was walking around with a gloomy look because of that, but Draco didn't care for now.  
After a few minutes he got out of bed, when Marvolo began to interrupt his sleep once in a second. There was no point in sleeping now. Sometimes he hated having the second person in his head. Marvolo could be so annoying sometimes.  
Draco wasn't afraid of the day, he didn't want to go to sleep when Marvolo wasn't around to wake him up. Speaking to him did nothing during the nightmares, but the touch calmed him immediately. When he comes back Marvolo may not have energy to get out of bed and come soothe him like a child. He needed his sleep, he was the emperor of the Wizarding Britain for Merlin's sake.  
Draco stayed out of bed the whole day. His wounds healed during this week, thanks to potions. All the pain was gone and he moved around freely. Well, his tongue was one and only exception. It still felt awfully stiff and painful. Draco was able to make simple sounds, but not say anything. He managed to do everything for himself when it didn't involve the third parties.  
The closer the night was, the less safe Draco felt. He wanted the older one to come here and calm him down. Young Malfoy didn't want to interrupt whatever Dark Lord had to do, so he stayed silent the whole day. Now he was scared. He took a quick shower and lied down in his bed. But he couldn't sleep.  
He rolled from side to side for what seemed like hours until he finally fell asleep, unable to hold his eyes open. Nightmares came not long after. The continued on and on, but Draco still didn't want to worry the tired Dark Lord. So he silently cried being raped again and again in his dreams. He woke up about three o'clock, his body covered with sweat, panting heavily. He felt drained from inside. He hoped that Marvolo was back already.  
Draco stood on his shaking legs and walked out of his bedroom. Cold breeze seemed to follow him around, cooling his heated skin and making him tremble. The shadows in the hallways terrified him, making him shiver. His heart raced like wild, trying to break free. He knew where Marvolo's bedroom was and he thanked his uncle for telling him that. He quickly reached that room and he peered inside only to find the room completely empty. Marvolo still didn't come back.  
Draco bit his bottom lip and he moved to the giant bed. He lied down in it, inhaling the scent of the man. He hugged one of the pillows and curled into a small ball on the edge of bed. He tried to take as little space as he could. He fell asleep immediately.  
Suddenly he felt a wave of pain shot through him. Draco opened his eyes and the pain stopped. His blue eyes looked at the man standing above him. Red eyes were shining brightly as the Dark Lord stood leaning against the wall. His face covered a grimace.  
"You…" He mumbled loudly and then hissed. "Crucio!"  
Draco screamed as he fell off the bed and he started shake on the ground. "Please stop…" He cried out desperately as the pain began to be overwhelming. "Marvolo."  
Dark Lord's eyes widened as he heard his name. He stopped the spell and was next to the boy in mere seconds. He took Draco in his arms. The blonde was sobbing and crying his eyes out. Dark Lord summoned the post-cruciatus potion and made the boy drink it quickly. It will make him heal faster and reduce the pain.  
"You'll be fine." He said calmingly, caressing the boy's hair. He was glad he had the whole wing for himself. "You're going to sleep after a quick bath, you're all sticky."  
Draco looked at him scared with a grimace of pain on his face. Marvolo felt guilty. He drank too much when he was away and he stopped acting like himself. Yet he couldn't explain why he acted like that. He felt the bond, but the alcohol made him dizzy and unstable in his behaviour. Hearing his real name however made him go sober in a second.  
He took young Malfoy in his arms and carried him to his own bathroom. He placed the boy on the counter after moving his stuff to the edges. Draco leaned against the nearest wall, barely keeping his eyes open. The potions kept pain durable and he was just sleepy now.  
"Come on, hands up." He said, watching the blonde with caution. Malfoy rose his hands and Marvolo took his shirt off. "Draco, how are you feeling? Talk to me."  
'Fine.' He barely managed to send this to Marvolo. The man took his face in his hands and looked at him.  
"How long have you slept?" Marvolo asked, seeing bags under his eyes. He cast a quick tempus spell. It was five in the morning.  
'Like two hours. Nightmares woke me at three something." Draco mumbled in his head. Marvolo cast a quick refresh charm on him. Marvolo's hands were trembling with every move. He took a wet towel and wiped his face gently. He placed his hand on the younger's forehead. He winced when Draco turned out to have a fever.  
"Sleep, I'll get you to the bed." He said taking him back to bed. Draco was covered with the coverlet and extra blanket. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm sorry little dragon. Try to rest."  
Marvolo walked to the bathroom and took an express shower. Minutes later he was once again in his bedroom. He slipped under the covers. Marvolo took Draco in his arms gently and kissed his forehead. The boy seemed sound asleep.  
He felt weird. Suddenly he was connected to this boy, who was so weak right now. He seemed even more delicate than when he woke up. He was out for a whole week. The thing that worried him the most was that after two weeks his tongue still hurt and Draco refused to try to speak. He only communicated through the bond. Dark Lord closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, Draco's head buried in the strong chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up next… morning? No, the sun was low, but it wasn't on the right side of the sky for that time of day. Did he sleep through all day? It looked like it. He looked around only to find Marvolo sitting behind his desk, completing some paper job. It was a funny sight- a The Dark Lord sitting next to the pile of papers.  
"Very funny." Marvolo must have felt his amusement at the sight. Draco smiled lightly and stood up carefully. He was shaking. Marvolo stood up and walked to him. Just before he could touch his arm Draco backed suddenly. The Dark Lord smiled bitterly to himself.  
'It's not that I will act like that forever. Just give me a little time.' He said. Marvolo could hear how scared he was in his head. Great, he fucked everything up again. The Dark Lord sighted tiredly and went back to his work.  
He heard Draco walk out of the room, still wrapped in blanket. 'However, thanks for everything after. It was cute.' Draco giggled seeing Marvolo turn his head away.  
"Speak of what happened and you'll regret it." Draco smiled and stack his tongue out as he left the room. Marvolo shook his head. How unnerving this boy was, he didn't regret making the connection though. He looked at the piece of parchment in his hand and furrowed his brows.  
)))  
Draco sat in his room sinking in boredom. He wished he had something to do, but on the other hand he felt like doing nothing. He opened his mouth and thought about trying to speak, but he didn't want to. Marvolo left few days ago and he had nobody to talk to. Wizard left him even few books for people like him, but he didn't even move him. He didn't want to hear himself.  
Draco was mad at himself for being unable to do such simple thing. Even children could speak, how came he couldn't? The blonde grimaced and stood up. He started to move around in a quick pace circling around the room. Plus the fever made him lie in bed for a whole day that he slept through. He didn't get to say goodbye to Marvolo.  
"Stop or you'll make a hole." Draco stopped and looked at said man surprised. Lord looked as elegant as always, but Draco could easily tell he was tired. Red eyes looked at the untouched books. "If you don't want to do it alone, I'll help you."  
When The Dark Lord moving Draco feel panic shot through him. 'No!' He protested. 'I'll manage.'  
"No Draco, I left them here five days ago and you didn't even touch them. Sit down on the bed." The blonde moved to the bed, his head hung down as Marvolo took the books. They both agreed to forget about the incident and it came unnaturally easy. "You have to speak Draco. I know you can do it."  
'I can't, I sound terrible.' Draco said shaking his head rapidly. 'I don't want you to hear that.'  
"Stop Draco, I'm not going to judge you." Marvolo sat in front of him. "What do you want to begin with? Is alphabet alright for you?"  
'No.' Draco answered, but The Dark Lord seemed to ignore his answer.  
"Try saying 'A'." Marvolo said accenting the letter. Draco looked at him hesitantly, but opened his mouth slowly. He made a few sound, but none seemed even close to the goal. His tongue seemed to move on its own and Draco closed his mouth frustrated. "Hey, no one said it will be easy, but you have to practice."  
He took Draco's face in his hands and forced the boy to look at him. "You can't hide all your life. I know you can do it. It may be awful, hearing uncontrolled sounds instead of words, but you need to train the muscles in your tongue."  
Draco looked in those red eyes still not feeling sure about the plan. "Come on, try again." Draco repeated the exercise numerous times and soon his throat began to hurt. He winced and stopped. Marvolo was sitting before him, still smiling. Brown haired man encouraged him to speak. "It's time for your treat."  
Suddenly a tray with sweets and hot chocolate appeared next to him. Draco took a big cup full of amazing liquid and he took a sip. Marvolo watched him carefully, holding his own cup and drinking. The blonde gained less than he lost and he was still too skinny for his own good.   
When the Dark Lord finished his cup and laid it back on the tray, he stretched his back and yawned. Marvolo laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Before Draco knew it Lord was asleep, breathing calmly. The blonde didn't have a heart to interrupt his sleep, so he left him, covering with the blanket before he left the bed.  
He took one of the books and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. He decided to read all of them as quick as he could. Tray followed him to the chair and Draco smiled. The sweet were in his range. He watched a levitating pot pour him a cup of tea. It automatically added milk, placing the teacup near him. Draco took one little chocolate and dug into his book with a content smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Lord moved through the ruined corridors of Malfoy Manor. The place of the final battle. He moved quickly straight to one of the chambers. He walked in and stepped on the dried blood. His throne was covered in it and he felt disgusted at the thought he sat there. It was his fault that the children died, no one else's. He was the one to tell them it is a safe point. Now nine of them were dead and Draco was badly hurt. He just thanked Merlin that Malfoy was still alive. Lucius would never forgive himself if he'd all his family died. He still mourned his wife after all.  
He was there for a totally different thing however. The Dark Lord smiled and chuckled darkly. He heard the rustling of the chains as the man next to the wall tried to run away. "Nowhere to hide you useless traitor? How surprising." He chuckled darkly as he took his wand and pointed at the man.  
His dark hair was a mess as well as his clothes. His cheek was purple in colour and swollen. "I have never forgotten about you. Our fun has just begun." The Dark Lord smiled darkly. "Crucio!" He shouted out with all his accumulated anger that he was holding back.  
This man will pay for touching his Draco.  
Marvolo soon lost the count of spells and methods of torture he used, but he found himself panting heavily when he finally stopped. He looked at a thing that barely resembled a human being. All of his skin was torn off, his limbs broken and sticking out at weird angles. It looked more like a pulp of guts, muscles, bones and blood. The Dark Lord felt calmer however.  
As his prisoner took his last breath The Dark Lord mercifully stood above him and pointed his wand for the last time. However instead of killing him, he put him back to normal. "I won't bother with you anymore, but I know some people who will be glad to play with you." Marvolo turned around on his heal, leaving a man with a blinding spell on. The Dark Lord aported away from that cursed chamber.  
)))  
Draco was standing in front of a big, beautiful house. It was visible that the residents were rich and probably important in this society. The blonde walked to the door curiously and furrowed his brows as he heard shouting inside. He stepped in, not even opening the door. It wasn't his memory and he knew that. He was just a guest here. He saw four people in the room not shouting at each other yet, but they weren't in a good moods either. Two of the looked like there were in their late sixties a married couple. A man in his forties seemed to be the son of the elders in the room. The last person in a room was just a teenager, Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Marvolo, who was standing there gloom look on his face. Draco felt all his emotions- disappointment, resignation and a fresh swirl of anger.  
The man walked to Marvolo with a pack of paper muggle money. Teenager shook his head after moving the hand away, but still looked him in the eyes.  
"Don't think we'll let you live here." He said with a disgusted look on his face. Like the idea of living with him was the most awful thing in the world and possibly mean long, painful death. "You are just a freak, not my son. Something like you would never come from me." The man rose his hand and slapped the teenager in the face. Marvolo made one step back to keep his balance and looked at his father shocked. Draco felt all hope disappear from his heart.  
"I'M NOT A FREAK!" The Dark Lord roared and all the glass in the room shattered into pieces. His grandfather cursed as the glass of whiskey that he was holding turned into dangerous, sharp shards. Marvolo was panting as he stood there, awful look on his face. Draco could feel the fury swirling inside him. He knew it was just a memory, but he wanted to go to the man and soothe him. Help him in whatever way he could.  
"You are and nothing will change that. You are just like your freakish mother." His father spat out right in his face. Draco placed a hand on his chest feeling a painful burning anger coming from Marvolo. Draco fell to his knees breathing heavily. How can a man be so angry? Or was that just devastation?  
The Dark Lord took out his wand in a second. "Crucio!" He shouted looking at his father, who felt to the ground shouting bluntly. Marvolo stopped the spell to shoot the second at his grandmother, who was still seating at the table, causing her to fell on the ground and scream. He heard a noise and he looked at his grandfather, who was holding a loaded gun, aiming for his head. Marvolo quickly threw the weapon out of his hands and bound the other two to the wall.  
Marvolo started shooting spell after spell into the old man until he stopped moving. He turned to the wailing woman and his father who tried to break free. Marvolo started with his grandmother, betrayed look on his face. He shot the first torturing curse.  
"Leave her alone!" Scream on his father broke through. "Let her go! You want me."  
"No." The Dark Lord answered cruelly. "You all rejected me. Now you will pay for it." A smile cut through his face making Draco's heart pound faster. Marvolo looked like the evil itself standing there in the room, partially covered in blood. The liquid was dripping down his clothes.  
Again he began torturing, spatting blood and guts everywhere. He had no mercy, he was cruel and left his victims alone just before they died. It longed the process making them moan and whine at his feet. He felt The Dark Lord's satisfaction rising in huis chest. He couldn't say that this Marvolo didn't impress him.  
He watched as Marvolo sat on the ground in front of the house. Warm light from the flames lit his face gently. Draco felt compassion and a bit of pity as he looked at seventeen-year-old soon-to-be The Dark Lord. The blonde walked to him and sat close. He knew he that what has happened cannot be undone and meddling with time could be disastrous. He lied his invisible hand on his Lord's one. It was still bigger than his, even now. No wonder Marvolo really had big, warm hands and Draco loved when he petted him.  
Then he heard something, he never suspected he would. Draco looked at The Dark Lord, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hid his face in his hands. Draco tried to touch him, but even if his hand slipped in his hair, memories never changed.  
)))  
Draco smiled, another week has passed and he was trying to speak again. He drank numerous cups of tea just to soothe his throat. He tried to learn two words and he was doing good by now. He didn't know when Marvolo will come, but he wanted to be ready. When he heard the door open and the older wizard stood in them with a rather gloomy look on his face.  
Draco gulped, but stood up to face him. He fidgeted and tried to calm himself as he opened his mouth. "Wellcomi homi."  
He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. 'It wasn't how I wanted it to be. It sounded awful.' He said hiding his face in his hands. Draco never felt so ashamed in his life. He has been practicing the whole week and all for nothing. That was a disaster.  
The Dark Lord stood there looking at the teenager. It didn't sound that bad, almost normal actually. He smiled and walked to the boy. Marvolo kneeled before the blonde. "That was amazing for a week of practice, you know and one of the nicest surprises in my life to be honest."  
Draco rose his head shyly. He couldn't believe in this words. The Dark Lord was smiling at him and he looked pleased. It wasn't about the look though, the connection nearly made Draco blush. He never felt somebody being so proud of him, his parents never showing emotions.  
The Dark Lord sat next to him on the bed. "I had a shitty day, you know. You made it all better." He leaned to Draco and looked him in the eyes. The blonde's eyes widened as the other lips touched his. Just for a brief moment, but it was his first kiss. Marvolo moved away looking equally surprised. They both felt nervousness through the bond, but either of them seemed to resist.  
"Can I do it again?" Draco looked at him surprised, but after a while he nodded. His lips were captured in a second and he was pulled closer to the Dark Lord. He felt the strong arm around his waist and it felt wonderful. Draco was amazed by the feeling and he could stay like this forever.  
Marvolo pushed his tongue against Draco's lips asking to part them. The blonde refused and moved away, ending the kiss. He wanted to move away, but he only stood up before he was pulled on Lord's lap. He sat on his thighs, each of his legs on the other side. Marvolo placed his arms around his waist preventing him from running away.  
"You're not going anywhere. Draco, that kiss was amazing." Teenager looked at him surprised. "You're afraid of more intense kissing. Your tongue is not a problem. You can think of it as an exercise." Draco giggled at the though and put his arms around his Lord's neck.  
"Iet's try." He said still making small mistakes, but Marvolo was impressed. Plus he gained something special today. He didn't care about his job anymore right now. All the memories of a crappy meeting were washed away with those amazing, soft lips.  
This time Draco started the kiss, letting Marvolo's tongue slip inside his mouth and explore it gently. He tried to join the fun. Even though his tongue was still a bit stiff and lived on its own, or so it seemed, he managed pretty well. Draco smiled feeling those lovely hands resting on his hips. He couldn't be happier right now.  
His Lord chose him from all the people- Draco was delighted with that thought. He felt special and it was new to him, but he knew one thing- he loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco looked out of his window enthusiastic grin glued to his face. Fresh snow, that fell down during the night, shone covering the grounds behind the Dark Lord's mansion. It sounded stupid to him now, he got used to speaking to Marvolo freely, it would be such a loose if he couldn't do so anymore.

Draco hoped that the little plan that formed in his head would make a certain person go after him in a certain direction. He planned to smash The Big Emperor Of Wizarding Britain with snowballs. It will be a priceless sight.

He dressed in his warmest clothes and couldn't stop the smile on his face as he ran out through the door. Draco grabbed a bit of snow and formed it into a ball. He sneaked near the dining room and hid next to the door, which was wide open. He heard his father speaking with Marvolo.

Draco stepped into the room and shoot the ball. He watched with satisfaction as it collided with the back of the Dark Lord's head. Plus he surprised all the other people inside.

"Come to my hort." Draco said and ran away. He cursed himself in his mind, it wasn't what he wanted to say. He ran back outside and found a perfect place for his fort. It was between two thick trees. Draco quickly build a wall and some ammo to shoot.

He peeked outside just to feel something cold hit his face. He lied down quickly to avoid more snow flying in his direction. Crap, he didn't expect Marvolo to be so quick. The man also managed to make a few balls for himself while Draco was busy making the wall.

Marvolo chuckled quickly dodging all the snowballs flying in his directions. He had to admit it wasn't hard at all, Draco's targeting was awful. Marvolo quickly made his doppelganger and quickly moved between the trees, casting a camouflage spell over himself.

He watched Draco, who was concentrated on the battle for a while before he pinned him to the ground. The blonde looked at the air above him surprised, but a scowl appeared on his face as he saw Marvolo above him.

'That's cheating.' Draco scowled and struggled for a while beneath him, but soon he gave up. He stood no chance against Marvolo magically and physically. The Dark Lord smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him shortly.

"It's not cheating." He answered when the parted. "It's my mysterious plan called: 'I'm making your father think that we are pointlessly shooting each other with snow, which is one ridiculous activity'. Don't you enjoy our little lovey-dovey time here?"

'It would be better if you didn't talk so much.' Draco said, feeling less angry with every second of cuddling. They rarely had moments like these. Marvolo was always busy, so Draco usually sat in his study, reading something or studying. The blonde seemed to be nothing bothering so he did that quiet often. Even when he forgot himself and started to hum quietly Marvolo said nothing. He seemed more relaxed though and Draco continued on doing so.

Draco smiled as they started kissing more passionately. It was quiet around them, only the sound of wind swirling through the trees. "You still call that cheating?"

'Oh, shut up already.' Just as he said so a snowball hit Marvolo in the same spot as an hour ago. Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud until his face was covered with something cold. He brushed of the snow and looked at Marvolo angrily. 'I hate you.'

"I know." Marvolo sat up and with a flick of his wand erased his copy that was smiling with satisfaction. He sat in the snow and pulled Draco on his lap so the blonde was topping him. One time he let Draco take control of the kiss, but soon he dominated it anyway. Draco got unbelievably better since the first time they kissed and Marvolo was pleased.

He would easily call Draco a brat in the past, seeing how he acted around people he didn't like, but now he has seen it all. Years of perfect training, of punishments for every little failure. His life wasn't easy due to the fact that the war was coming. Lucius prepared him well, but secretly hoped that his son would not endure such thing as war.

Marvolo knew that Draco was still struggling with nightmares. He woke up nearly every night and silently slipped into the Dark Lord's bedroom and lied down on the edge of the bed. Soon after Marvolo always pulled him closer. Draco slept through the rest of the night peacefully.

Blue eyes met those red and Draco smiled warmly at the other man. He felt so much better with that powerful man next to him. He slipped his arms around Marvolo's waist and hugged his. Nice warm radiated from his… lover. Yeah, he would put it like that. Also it sounded nice for him and made something warm throb inside his chest.

"You're so clingy that it's just purely adorable." Draco snorted, but a little smile appeared on his face. "Let's go inside. I don't want you to get sick."

Draco stood up and waited for the older wizard to stand up. Marvolo followed him. He wanted to put his arms around that waist and lie a hand on those hip, but he didn't want Lucius to know yet. Senior could be sometimes a lot overprotective. Marvolo still didn't forget how devastated Lucius was just after the attack and when they found Draco laying in a pond of his own blood.

They walked past the tree line to a small hill, where Draco suddenly laid down causing Marvolo to stop. The older wizard looked at him, but seeing a gesture he joined him. Snow was cold, but he still felt pleasingly warm.

"You know your shooting is awful?" Marvolo said suddenly breaking the silence.

'That's mean!' Draco poked him with an extremely annoyed look on his face. The man said nothing and light smile appeared on Draco's lips again. It was a comfortable silence between them as they both lied on the cold snow.

'You think it will all change when I'll start talking?' He had to ask. Draco felt a deep anxiety as he watched the man who sighted.

"You really think I'm just going to pretend I haven't seen your every memory? You know me better than anyone else dragon." Marvolo smiled and pulled closer to kiss him briefly. "Besides I like kissing you way too much to resign from that. Come on inside before you catch a flu."

Draco sat up and then took a hand that Marvolo stretched to help him stand. 'I like snow. Let's have some fun in snow again soon.'

"Sure dragon." Marvolo gently ruffled his hair after he took off his warm hat.

'And I'm hungry, I haven't eaten breakfast yet.' Marvolo chuckled as he watched the blonde ran inside with the realization. He could definitely count this one as a success. Slowly he followed Draco's steps a Slytherin smile on his face.

(((

Little fluffy chapter. Prepare for more Slytherin soon!


	7. Chapter 7

"Draco, can we talk?" The blonde nodded as he watched his father walk up the stairs to his temporary study. Draco followed and walked into a spacious, but cozy room. He sat in one of the comfortable chair. His father moved to a small bar that was standing near the fireplace. The flames inside were dancing ferociously with each other, nearly hypnotizing anyone who looked at them.

Lucius took out a bottle of Firewhiskey sighing quietly. He knew Draco would start shouting as soon as he hears the news. He put the bottle and two glasses on the table. Draco looked at him with consternate look on his face.

"I received the letter yesterday. It seems that someone wants me to sign a marriage contract with you. I said yes." He watched Draco's eyes widen, whole blood draining from his face.

"What?! Father, you can't…!" He protested, but was soon silenced by his father sharp tone.

"I can. I should have done this years ago, but I waited until you find somebody that will want you to marry him. You didn't, so now I have to make a move." Draco reached for the bottle unconsciously and poured himself a lot of alcohol. He felt he was going to need it. "He wants to stay anonymous, but you will meet you during Christmas dinner."

"Why does he think he can manipulate my life? Toy with me as he please?" He asked as he put the empty glass back on the table. Then he rose from his seat and moved to the door. "He can give me anything, but it won't make me happy or even put a smile on my face." Draco said before leaving the study of his father.

The heart in his chest was heavy and it felt like the air thickened. He walked into his bedroom and saw Marvolo sitting there with a book. The man lifted his eyesight and focused on him.

"How can you sit here like this?!" A frown appeared on Marvolo's face as he watched the teenager, who seemed to be a total mess right now. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sat on the bed. "My father is getting me married to someone."

"That's his right as your father." Draco turned to him and shot him an angry look. "He decided."

"So you're saying you're just going to watch this?!" Draco shouted in disbelief. "Am I not even a bit important to you?!"

"What can I do?" Marvolo shrugged, but put the book down.

"Order my father around like you always do!" He said angrily. He felt so desperate and frustrated right now. He was scared as hell, put into a marriage contract with someone he didn't know. He was panicking, but Marvolo didn't seem to care. That made everything worse.

"I won't order him around Draco! Don't cross the line!" The man warned him.

"Go away! Don't ever come near me again if I'm just a toy for you or do something if you really care!" He shouted at the man, who remained dead silent. Draco felt pain stab him again and again right in his heart. Marvolo moved to the door and left the room leaving Draco standing there his heart shattered into little pieces. The blonde fell on his knees feeling overwhelmed by the pain in his heart.

He caught a trembling breath once in the while between the sobs that shook his body. He felt so hopeless and his heart was smashed and torn to pieces when the doors closed. Slowly he got up, he couldn't believe that he was over. His happiness has just been taken away by the person he loved.

Love. Stupid bitch. He opened a small bar and took out a full bottle of the strongest alcohol he had in there. He took a sip of a clear vodka and coughed feeling a hot sensation going through his gullet. He didn't feel even a bit better as he drunk until finally his head became numb. He couldn't think anymore, but still tears never stopped coming. When the bottle was empty he crawled on the bed shaking terribly.

Draco never felt so awful in his life. He cursed his father, Marvolo, the courter, the world, the war, his whole life that seemed to suck now. As he continued his count he lulled himself to sleep. Draco didn't know how long he has been crying before his mind finally drifted to sleep. It wasn't going to be a good night for him.

)))

Marvolo silently opened the door. He walked inside watching the teenager who was a really miserable sight. He felt guilty, but could do nothing to soothe the pain of the boy. He may stay with him until the Christmas eve, but the frustration would be killing Draco. Right now the blonde must be devastated.

He walked to the bed and covered the man with another duvet that he transfigured. Marvolo leaned to him and kissed his forehead caringly. He could feel how hurt Draco was through the bond. Funny was that he could shout at him and speak perfectly while doing so.

Marvolo erased the tear trails from his cheeks. He left the room, glancing at Draco one more time. He sat in his own bedroom and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He didn't want to even look at his bar, he would just return to Draco and lay down with him. Drunk Dark Lord never brought good things.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco woke the next morning feeling terrible. He didn't want to move from the bed, but he hadn't washed himself last night. He had a massive headache and was barely able to keep himself in a proper position. Suddenly he rushed to the bathroom and he just made it to the toilet when he threw up. Draco sat down in the bathroom breathing heavily. His eyelids seemed heavy, but still his stomach was rumbling. He winced as he moved to throw up again.

He spent next half an hour it the bathroom before his stomach calmed down enough for him to crawl to bed. He hid under the covers even if there weren't a lot of fresh air underneath. His whole body seemed cold as he shivered and trembled. That's how his father has found him in bed.

"Draco." The blonde man walked into the room and stood in the middle, looking at the cocoon in the middle of the bed. Lucius furrowed his brows looking at him, before he made few quiet steps. He gently moved the top of the sheets revealing Draco's blushed, sweat covered face.

"Draco…Draco… wake up." He said gently caressing his hair. He had rarely seen Draco in a state like this and it reminded him of his childhood, when Draco used to be terribly sick all the time. Lucius was glad that the press never got to found him when he was in hospital spending long nights next to Draco's small bed. He couldn't count how many times he got Bronchiolitis and his lung collapsed.

"Dad…?" Draco asked softly rising his pale blue eyes at him before he started coughing roughly. Lucius ran his hand through the wet hair. Draco's eyes were red and swollen. He felt the urge to take him to the hospital immediately, but it might not be that serious. Instead he walked to the fireplace and called a healer. He hated the wait as he paced through the room, followed by Draco's eyes.

"You asked for my help Lucius." The healer was a tall man with a rather slim silhouette.

"Look at Dray if you may James." Lucius said worriedly and the doctor hurried to the bed. Draco smiled at him lightly. James ran a few test and sighted in relief. "Give him a Pepper Up potion and pain reliever. Have you been throwing up?"

"This morning." Draco answered his voice rough. He looked pale and skinny. His cheek were flushed and he was barely awake. For the young blonde sleep was heaven right now. He would gladly return to this activity.

"Give him some herbal tea, it should calm his stomach." The doctor ordered calmly. "He should take the potions twice a day. If he doesn't improve in 3 days, floo me immediately."

James lest him with a short nod and Lucius flooed Severus to prepare the potions for his son. The black haired man seemed worried. They both knew how sick could Draco get from a simple flu. Then he returned to his son, who managed to slip into a shallow sleep and he was breathing with difficulty. "Draco, wake up, you need to take the medicine."

Draco opened his eyes tiredly, shaken out of his light sleep. He groaned and shifted on the bed. Lucius quickly summoned two vials from his potions storage and helped Draco drink them. He wondered how he will keep Marvolo from knowing. He could not ruin the marriage right now, even if he was his Lord.

His son fell asleep soon and Lucius left a house elf at the watch in case his boy needed anything. Lucius hoped he'll be better for Christmas. He returned to his room sitting in one of the armchairs as he opened a heavy book and returned to his reading. However, he often caught himself reading the same sentence again and again. Lucius was worried for Draco and he didn't know how he's not going to go mad in the coming week.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco touched a cold window with his forehead as he closed his eyes. It was really cold now. He didn't remember the last time winter was this harsh. He couldn't go outside for a walk or to play. Besides he still felt kind of sick, even if the healer said that he was fine. His head was heavy and he would gladly find his way back to his bed.

It was Christmas Eve now though and he had to go down, eat dinner he didn't even want to. He was thankful he didn't have to open presents today. He gave the bottle of vine to the House Elves. It would be his last gift for Marvolo and that thought made his heart break. Draco looked in the mirror and grimaced. He looked just terrible. It was a week since he was alone and the sickness held tight to him.

Draco coughed, hoping he won't do that in front of the others. His father would put him to bed immediately. Maybe it would be better, because he didn't feel like eating anything anyway? No, it'll make them worried and he will have to eat either way. Draco sighted as he brushed his hair for the hundredth time.

Malfoy junior casted a glamorous over himself hiding the bags under his eyes and sickly pale skin. A glass of water appeared on the table and Draco smiled. House Elves really knew how to take care of him. He was glad his father left him alone.

Draco walked down to the dining room and saw everyone sitting already. He quickly glanced at his pocket watch and cursed in his mind. He was late and he didn't even notices. Draco refused to make eye contact with anyone, even if they all were looking at him. He silently sat at the table and nearly sighted in relief as all began to eat silently.

He took a small amount of food on his plate and mostly spread it all over his plate so it would seem that he ate more. Silence was uncomfortable for him, but no one dared to speak. Usually Christmas dinner was really cheerful. His friends, that he no longer had, were around chatting cheerfully. Draco knew Marvolo was watching him carefully and he was just glad that he made no comments.

Draco backed away to his room just after dinner, leaving the adults to talk. He heard the chatter as he walked upstairs. Draco yawned and stretched, then moved to the bathroom. The blonde took a quick shower and crawled into the bed. It would to him good, whilst he was sure that aunt Bella would wake him up early in the morning.

It was just an evening and a night until he sees his courter. Draco hated the man with all his heart. The blonde tried to talk with his father a few times, but nothing worked. Draco felt awfully frustrated and the nervousness didn't do him any good. Healer James stated that the stress most likely was the cause of the illness.

He was correct in his prediction. He groaned as his aunt marched into his room at exactly six in the morning still in her sleeping gown. She never really cared what she wore at Christmas time. She and Narcissa just let themselves do whatever they wanted for a day. Draco finally got out of bed, which took him half an hour alone. Then at seven he was finally ready to go down.

Everyone was already there, however he saw Marvolo nowhere around. Maybe he didn't want to see the courter? Panic stuck Draco just as he remembered about the mysterious man. His heart race as he felt a warm breathe on the back of his neck.

"Will you marry me my little dragon?" Draco heard a whisper. He could feel warm breath on his ear. Draco felt like his heart just stopped as he opened his eyes. He turned to see Marvolo, who took out a small emerald box and kneeled in front of him with a smile on his face.

"That was the worst prank ever!" Draco he said weakly, covering his mouth with his pale hand. He started crying. He felt relieved, but at the same time the joke was terrible and it made him feel awful for nearly a month. Still he couldn't stop crying and Marvolo had to cradle him in his arms and calm him down. The ring could wait until his beautiful lover was better.

When nothing worked the man summoned a Calming Drought and gave it to the teenager. Then Draco finally begun to calm down. His eyes were red and swollen and he was trembling, clinging to Marvolo like he would disappear any minute.

"I'm here Draco, it's going to be better now. Shhh…" Marvolo kissed his forehead. "You say 'yes'?"

"No, you asshole." Draco said sarcastically, his voice rough from crying. "You know that I would always say yes."

Marvolo gave him a glass of water and Draco drank it quickly. His throat wasn't aching so much anymore, but he was still angry. That was until Marvolo slipped a big, beautiful ring on his finger. Two beautiful, silver snakes were laced with each other and held the biggest emerald Draco has ever seen. Their heads touched at one side of the gem, tails touching on the other side.

Marvolo sat him between his legs and hugged from behind. Draco leaned against him a little dizzy because of the potion. It was the first time Marvolo showed affection in presence of other people. Draco felt special, no matter what gift he would receive today this was the better one. Bitter, but the best one still.

Marvolo kissed him protectively on the cheek. "I will get you back." Draco threatened him with and irritated look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Marvolo smiled at him, stroking his head. Suddenly he placed a hand on his forehead and furrowed his brows. "You, my little dragon have a fever and are going to bed right now."

"Huh? Still?" He looked surprised. He hoped he was no longer sick, but as it turned out he still was.

"What do you mean 'still'?" Marvolo watched him carefully. "He needs rest. Lucius, can you get the potions for him?" The man took him in his arms and carried upstairs when he saw senior nod. Bella, Rudolphus and Rabastan followed them carrying all the presents.

He saw how tired Draco was when he nearly melted in his bed and hid under the cover immediately. Marvolo undressed him, even if Draco was against it and changed into his pajama. He also crawled into the bed and sat behind Draco who moved into the same position again.

Marvolo took a closer look at the tired face. Draco's skin was paler than ever, nearly half-transparent. His eyes had dark bags under them, his lips were dry. His glamour must have finally disappeared. Marvolo was worried now.

They unpacked the gifts quickly. Everyone decided silently that Draco, who was barely awake at the end, needed to rest. "Do you think you will stay awake for a while more?" Draco nodded, looking at him and smiled lightly. Marvolo gave him a roll of parchment and Draco unrolled it.

He smiled as he saw a marriage contract. Courted person rarely saw the terms of marriage contract and Draco felt amazing. Marvolo trusted him so much.

'Marriage contract between:

Thomas Marvolo Riddle, heir to the most noble and ancient house of Slytherin, heir to the most noble and ancient house Gaunt and Dracon Abarax Malfoy, heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black, heir to the most noble house of Malfoy, heir to the most noble house of Prince by testament'

Draco looked at the document surprised. He didn't know that his godfather made him his heir, but it wasn't the most surprising thing. "Your name is Tom? Why do you want everyone to call you by your second name?"

"My mother named me after my muggle father that you probably have seen when our bond formed. Because of this mess in the ministry I don't have time to change my name, but I soon will. I don't want you to wear that filthy name."

"I don't care what my surname is as long as it's yours." Draco said surely lifting a heavy stone off of Marvolo's chest. He was half-blood and he knew he was the first to dirty Malfoys' bloodline. He felt bad that the next generations may blame Draco for that. Not his children and grandchildren, but still. He feared for Draco's reputation if this is publicized.

He had to sew his soul back in order to look normal. Draco didn't know anything about that and Marvolo never wanted to introduce him to the subject. It was just too horrific for his little blonde.

'The bride price was estimated at 10,000,000 galleons

The whole budget for the wedding ceremony estimated at 500,000 galleons 20,000 sickles

With 350,000 galleons offered by Lord Gaunt, 150,000 galleons and 20,000 sickles offered by Lord Malfoy

For the new life of the couple Lord Malfoy offers 4,000,000 galleons

A Bride Fund created for Dracon Abarax Malfoy contains 9,000,000 galleons offered by Lord Gaunt and 3,000,000 galleons offered by Lord Malfoy

Terms of the marriage contract are all listed here:

It is expected of Dracon Abarax Malfoy, later titled as The Courted, not to work without the approval of his husband

The Courted is expected to give the titles to the heirs in such order: The heir to the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin, the heir to the most ancient and noble house of Gaunt, the heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black, the heir to the most noble house of Malfoy, the heir to the most noble house of Prince. All children will receive a vault of the same value given them at birth by their father, Lord Gaunt

Any disloyalty at both sides will cause an automatic opening of a magical divorce case in the Ministry's Department of Magical Divorces

The bond should be consumed during the Wedding Night

Respect and care is expected of both sides

In case of any abuse done to either sides of the contract or their children a case of Home Abuse will be created in the Ministry's Department of Common Crimes

The Courter has no right to force any intimate physical contact if The Courted doesn't approve of that, although an intimate contact should happen at least once a month

The Courted or The Courter cannot hurt each other intently in any physical or psychological way

All terms of the marriage contract were discussed and both sides signed the paper in agreement'

Below a sign of both Lords were visible.

"10 million?! Are you insane?!" Draco asked looking at him wide eyed. "I hope you didn't spent all your vault on this contract."

"My vault is much bigger than this. The price could be higher if I think about it now." Draco elbowed him lightly.

"I don't need that much money." Draco said in protest, but he was soon hushed with a kiss.

"I know, but this way you can buy anything you want and can't say that you use me." Marvolo said. He was happy about the contract, although one term was hard to agree to for him. "I don't like the part with intimate physical contract."

"So the bed life depends on me." Draco said in triumph and chuckled seeing Marvolo's pissed expression. His dad did a good work. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint you, but you're a pervert."

"No, it's just that you are just sexy as hell." Marvolo smiled and left Draco alone in bed. He gave potions to the blonde. He didn't want to give them earlier, because their numbed one's mind. Now Draco could sleep as much as he needed. The blonde drunk all of them quickly, he didn't even grimace anymore, although he knew his godfather worked on better taste and more pleasant smell. He covered Draco better with a coverlet and kissed him goodnight. He watched the blonde until he fell asleep and left him alone to rest.

He was happy with how all turned out, he just didn't expect Draco to be so shaken with the news. He had hid the marriage contract in a hidden safe and sat down to work, which was making a list of things to discuss with Draco. They had a wedding coming and Marvolo was sure that Bella would become a devil in the next few days.

)))

Draco turned around looking at Marvolo in surprise. The man walked to a small baby cradle, looking at a baby inside. Draco took a look inside and when he saw big, blue eyes looking at the man. The Dark Lord seemed even older than he was now. Draco knew that Marvolo was resurrected and he was older, but he though it to be like 25 + 35, but he might have been even older. It would matter if Draco cared, but he didn't.

Marvolo took out the baby and Draco realized that it was him Marvolo was holding with care. His eyes were shining as he looked at baby Draco, who started muttering something. It was just a baby blabbering, but the sight was cute. Marvolo smiled and kissed the baby on the forehead.

"You've got a really lucky father, you know? Those eyes are stunning." He said gently caressing his round cheek. Little Draco squeaked loudly and smiled. He had no teeth yet then, but it made him melt. The look on Marvolo's face was the most beautiful thing in the whole picture. His father wasn't around, probably out with his mother as it was a dark outside.

"Good that aunt Bella went somewhere for a minute, you're just adorable little dragon." He chuckled as small hand stretched to him. Baby Draco caught the finger Marvolo placed in his reach. The baby squeaked in excitement as he earned new toy he could play with. Draco looked around the small baby room. His parent will always remain Slytherin- green walls, silver decorations and furniture, only the wood on the floor was brown. He saw the toys he played with as a kid. His childhood wasn't careless, but happy either way.

He felt tears in his eyes. That moment felt sentimental as he walked around the room with a smile. Finally he sat on the floor and watched Marvolo put the bundle back to the baby cradle. Soon the memory faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco woke up in his bed. He was feeling significantly better than before and the healer announced he was healthy a few weeks ago. Draco was just glad it was over. Right now he just wanted to move out of his parent's house. It wasn't because he suddenly started hating his father; although he still hasn't forgotten him; just his aunt seemed to have moved in and she was unbearable.

Draco and Marvolo were both sure someone sent her from the deepest circle of hell or another cursed land. The blonde snuggled into his fiancé, enjoying last minutes of peace before Bella would storm in with a new list of things to arrange. To Draco the wedding was so far away he couldn't even start thinking about what had to be done. Young Malfoy looked up, feeling an arm pulling him closer, and smiled.

"Hello serpent." Marvolo smiled, stretching under him and Draco did the same. "And here comes another torturous day. As much as I like your family, would you mind if we moved to the other end of the world?" Draco laughed hearing his plans and sat up.

"Not really at the moment. I would even bear living in the forest for the next year if it meant avoiding this." Draco admitted looking towards the door with sheer hatred. As much as they both liked Belltrix it was tiring to run around every day. Especially that they wanted to spend some time together, there was a lot they wanted to talk about and work through. It's not like their relationship was perfect the moment Marvolo courted him. They had their own little fights and couldn't get used to each other.

They both moved into the same room, or rather a suite in the manor, to try living together. It's not like Draco had any doubts about marrying the Dark Lord. He was just a bit lost and overwhelmed. He felt arms embracing him from behind and warm lips kissing his neck. "What're you thinking about snowflake?"

"You like calling me names, don't you?" Draco looked at him with a smile and Mervolo smiled in agreement. "About everything really. About us." Marvolo rose his head and looked at him. Draco could feel him stiffen. "Stop that. Every time I want to say something concerning our relationship you're ready for a death blow. I just want to talk Marvolo."

"I'm all ears Draco." He said, resting against the bed frame. He was watching Draco closely as the young man turned to him.

Draco swallowed nervously. He didn't want to talk about and he was sure Marvolo could see it. Draco wasn't comfortable with the subject at all, but he couldn't settle in. "You know it already, but I… It's so hard to talk about and even if you know me better than anyone else." Draco looked to the side, as the white picture outside the window. "I was… raped and… ugh, I hate it."

Marvolo moved forward and lied him down on the bed. Draco looked at him surprised. He closed his eyes, feeling a kiss on his forehead. Marvolo lied next to him. "Don't force it. I want you to come to terms with it, not hurt yourself more. I've seen through your eyes what you've been through and I just wish it had never happened." He felt Marvolo hold his hand gently and Draco smiled.

"I'm scared. I'm always scared that I will wake up in the middle of the night and see HIM instead of you. I hate it." Draco rolled onto his side, resting his forehead against Marvolo's chest. "I just want to forget."

"I know love, but that wouldn't be healthy. Even if your memories would be gone your brain could still be triggered and it can be even worse with a hole in your memory." Draco nodded as he was embraced by his fiancé. He was so thankful for having Marvolo here right now.

'I love you. Thank you for being born. You've never been a mistake.' Draco thought quietly, embracing him tightly and Marvolo smiled happily. He pulled Draco closer, kissing the top of his head lovingly.

'I love you too serpent. Thank you for trying so hard for us.' Draco heard his fiancé in his thoughts and he grinned happily. He looked up and got smooched immediately by his partner. "So what are we looking for today?"

"Food. I'm hungry." Draco answered and Marvolo stood up. They had a small kitchenette in their apartment and Draco usually ate alone. He hated it, knowing his mother was gone tore him apart. They used to sit down for lunch and chat about different things in a mix of English and French. He missed those talks.

"What's it now?" Draco looked at Marvolo, who's been looking at him for some time now.

"Mom." He sighed. Marvolo tensed up and looked to his side. "It's not your fault."

"I just wish you were hurt less. That's all." He smiled as Draco walked over to him and snuggled to his side. Marvolo gladly wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead. The Dark Lord enjoyed mornings like these- slow, cuddly and nice. Even if they talked about painful things it was needed. Draco had the urge to talk everything through and Marvolo accepted it. It was just something his lovely fiancé needed. Marvolo never anticipated he would feel so strongly towards Draco.

Maybe it was the bond that made him better at showing his feelings. "Do you have anything to do today?" Draco asked, looking up to him.

"Except taking care of you? Not really. Plus your aunt threatened that if I don't get a day of today the theme of our wedding would be, and I quote, 'unicorns and squids'." Marvolo rolled his eyes, but still had a smile on his face.

"You look good with this stubble." Draco smiled and caressed his cheek gently. He really liked the way Marvolo looked in the morning with his messy hair and a nonchalant way he behaved.

"Then I won't shave. Tell me when you stop liking it and take two cups out of the cupboard." Marvolo said letting him go. The water in the kettle was boiling and a thick stream of steam flew towards the ceiling. Draco pulled out two grey cups they got while looking for a decorations they would like for their wedding. "Coffee?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded and walked to the drawer. He took off his boxers and dressed lazily.

"I was enjoying you naked." Marvolo complained and Draco laughed, bringing his attention to the counter. One of the cups have overflown and the milky coffee was dripping down onto the floor. Marvolo cleaned it up with a quick spell and Draco grabbed his mug. He didn't mind that his coffee was even lighter, the satisfaction from getting his fiancé distracted was enough. " You should just walk naked."

"We can both walk as naked as we want when we get our own house." Draco smiled, placing his coffee on the small table. They had one chair at each side in case Lucius wanted to join them. Draco has been worried for his father, but with relief noticed that Severus has been around way more often to keep him company.

"We're not letting Bella come for the next thousand years when we get it." Marvolo changed into a normal outfit as Draco watched with a grin. "Maybe a month."

"You won't be able to keep her away for a week. She will slip in one way or another." Draco laughed as he made them sandwiches. He put a plate on the and they both sat down, enjoying their breakfast. "Have you thought about the colours though?"

"Green, obviously." They both smiled. It was both the colour of the house of Slytherin and the Malfoys. "Maybe silver?"

"I'd rather have white. It just seems too heavy. Really… old?" Draco looked at him and Marvolo nodded. He created a piece of paper and a quill that started taking notes. It was the first time in weeks they could sit down and actually talk about the wedding. For a change it was without loud Bella, who tried to help, but it didn't work out the way she wanted.

"So white and green with a bit of silver?" Marvolo proposed and Draco nodded with a smile. "Flowers?"

"White Narcissus' and black Dahlias." Draco answered immediately. Marvolo nodded in silence. He thought it to be a good choice plus he knew exactly why his partner chose them. He held Draco's hand on the table and the blonde smiled. "Do you want us to wear something in black or white?"

"I look amazing in both and you'd look stunning in a potato sack." Draco laughed at his words. Their mugs were empty as well as the plate and they knew Bella would soon appear in their door. "You can wear white, it will go well with the flowers and I'll wear something black?"

"Okay, my Lord." Draco said teasingly and Marvolo kissed him possessively. "I'm not going to call you that in bed."

"Why not? That'd sound great." Marvolo said and Draco could feel his warm breathe on his lips.

"Okay, love birds. Time to go!" The door swung open as Bella marched into the room. Lucius followed her with a sceptical look on his face. "We're bringing Lucy along."

"Bellatrix!" Said man glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"You should have gotten used to it by now." Severus remarked, appearing in the doorway. He was holding a cup of coffee.

"She's gotten worse and she's still going down." Lucius looked at him with a grim look on his face. "I'm moving to your place."

"I suggested this a month ago." Severus smiled teasingly and Lucius just huffed angrily. "But someone was stubborn and insisted that he would live on his own."

"Shut up Sev. No one cares what you think." Lucius glared at him and Severus just shrugged with a smile. Draco's lips curved into a light, relieved smile as he looked at them. Marvolo waved his wand and the dishes flew to the sink and started washing themselves.

"So where first?" The Dark Lord asked Bella, who smiled wildly in return.

[+++]

"She's the devil, I tell you." Lucius said, impatiently pacing back and forth. He was sick of sitting on a chair in a bridal shop. He and Severus sat there for almost an hour waiting for either Draco or Marvolo to walk out in anything by now. His friend didn't seem too bothered by it, but Malfoy senior had enough. He wanted to see his son and make sure he got his dream wedding. Without his wife it was hard for both of them, but that was the reason he agreed to join them.

"Calm down." Severus looked at him seriously. They have been served some tea in the meantime by one of the shop assistants, who wasn't grabbed by Bella on the way. Finally they saw a pissed off Dark Lord march out the fitting room. He had a black formal robes on and he looked great.

"What's she doing?" Lucius asked him and Marvolo sighed.

"It would have been easier if I'd just killed her." He sighed heavily. "She's been complaining over Draco's outfit for the past hour and I didn't have the heart to leave him alone. You must be bored out of your mind."

"I was contemplating murdering Severus a while back." Lucius smiled glancing at his best friend, who crossed arms on his chest. "It was just a thought. Who would I live with without you?"

"You would die a sad, old, lonely man." Severus nodded and Lucius glared at him.

"What do you think?" Marvolo asked him and Lucius looked at his outfit critically.

"The shoulders are a bit too wide, but that's details. It looks really good." He smiled and Marvolo nodded. "I hope Draco will survive."

"Last time I saw him he only had a scowl of a pissed off serial killer." Marvolo informed him and the other men laughed shaking their heads. "I think you should worry about Bella more."

"I'm going. No, I don't care auntie. Stick your sashes up your ass." Marvolo gave Draco an entertained look as he appeared before the mirrors.

" You look stunning." Marvolo looked at him from head to toe and Draco smiled lightly. He looked at them in the mirror.

"What do you think dad?" Draco asked looking at his father.

"You look almost perfect, but I think something is missing here." Lucius walked to him and took off his ring. Draco's eyes widened as the lordship ring was slid onto his finger. Lucius smiled and stood behind him. "Now it's perfect."

"Why?" Draco asked quietly, feeling his eyes water. He felt his father's hands on his shoulders.

"It's time I gave it to you. I got my retirement money and me and Sev planned some traveling. I was supposed to do this with your mother, but he'll do too." They both laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. "I'll still help with the ministry, but I want to enjoy life now that it's all over."

"You deserve it, but I won't let you retire this young." Marvolo's lips curved into a gentle smile and Draco looked at him in relief. A young assistant walked up to them obviously nervous, asking if they liked their outfits. Then she looked at Draco terrified.

"Auntie, we're taking those." Draco yelled towards the fitting room and heard an inhuman screech coming from Bella.

"What did you do to her?" Severus asked with an entertained smile. Draco shrugged innocently.

"She was picking buttons for an hour." Draco rolled his eyes and the assistant followed him to the fitting room. "So I might have changed her into a caged parrot." Draco winked at him innocently. Ten minute later he was in his normal clothes, holding a cage with a parrot in his hand. It was a very mad and insane, flying all over the limited space. "Auntie, behave."

"He's ruthless." Lucius noted, eyeing Marvolo, who also walked out of the fitting room. He had a very pleased expression in his face as he watched Draco. "Why hadn't we done it earlier?"

"We got used to her. Draco is a little bit more… impatient." Marvolo said shrugging. He was really happy with Draco's attitude. He walked to him and paid for their outfits. "You can't gain weight until the wedding, you know that."

"Actually I ordered it a little bit bigger. The healer told me to gain a bit weight. I lost a lot during the sickness." Draco said, taking the cage with a slightly less rampaging parrot and walked out of the shop with his entourage following behind him. "Cake?"

"If that's what you want serpent." Marvolo nodded. He would allow Draco to just go anywhere he wanted just to make him happy. Severus snatched the cage from his godson and Draco shook his head. He could hear Bella's screeching and knew he would be in trouble. Right now it was too fun to stop.

He embraced Marvolo's arm, looking around. The Diagon Alley was almost rebuilt and the shops were working again. Some of them changed names or owners due to the war, but they were free to open for business again. The ministry started hiring people and Draco was sure that his family would soon start traveling to re-establish connections with other ministries. Of course they made the first move and got responses and invitations.

Draco suspected everyone was surprised with the way Marvolo decided to rule. He didn't sit in a throne and seemed much more occupied with his fiancé than anything else. He just wanted to stop that idiot, who was the previous minister of magic for many years. Now after it all calmed down people seemed surprised with the lack of hunting and killing people. Draco was happy with that and Marvolo was sure to hear from his future husband if he messed something up.

Draco noticed the curious looks on him, but he didn't mind. He would be glad to appear as a pacifier in people's eyes. He would be the calm and patient lover, who would push the Dark Lord towards peace and he suspected that was Marvolo's plan. His father wasn't very liked, but Draco could make a new impression as a member of the younger generation.

They reached a new bakery and walked inside. It was brand new and nothing like they've seen before, but seeing all the colours and cakes Draco smiled. People inside seemed to tense up as soon as they walked in. Severus and Lucius decided to go to a pet store and buy Bellatrix some food. "Those two have more fun than they should." Marvolo looked at them standing outside, looking like two school kids.

"Let them. I hope they won't laugh to their deaths though." Draco said, standing in line behind everyone else. He knew people were staring, but he wanted to break that barrier. Marvolo was a human being and he wanted to have the freedom to go out with him. He rested his head against his chest and felt a hand brushing his hair gently. "What flavour cake do you want?"

"I can't eat nuts so that's out of question." Draco looked at him surprised and Marvolo shrugged. "Allergy."

"Good thing you told me." Draco said a bit unhappy, but a kiss on top of his head made him smile. He was happy that Marvolo got affectionate with him in public.

"Sorry, I was standing here. Just went to the bathroom." A woman stood in front of them, looking at her phone. Everyone seemed to freeze . She rose her head startled by the complete silence and paled as she looked at the Emperor of Great Britain. To everyone's surprise Draco laughed quietly against his fiancé's chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I'm here to order a cake. If you got here first, you stand before us. No need to apologize." Marvolo said and glared at Draco, who tried to stop his laughter. "Are you enjoying yourself serpent?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Immensely." Draco answered with a grin. "But you're so handsome it would probably take my breath away too."

"Okay, you'll live to see another day." Marvolo said with a smile and Draco giggled.

"Oh thank you, my Lord. I was afraid I'd be punished." Draco said in an overly dramatic voice.

"I can chain you up in the basement if you want it so much." His fiancé agreed, pulling him closer.

"Why basement? The bed is closer." Draco suggested, which actually made Marvolo chuckle. It was probably the most bizarre thing to see. The woman stood before them, glancing at the over her shoulder as if she was afraid that Marvolo would turn into a monster in a second. "Don't worry, he's only wild in the bedroom." Draco winked to the woman, when he caught her staring.

"Love, would you please shut up and stop making inappropriate comments?" Marvolo asked and Draco grinned to him in response.

"No." He answered simply, not even changing his carefree expression. Marvolo glared at him, but Draco just smooched him in response. Then he turned to the shop window and all the pastries. "Can we buy some?"

"Do you deserve some?" Marvolo asked, looking at him entertained. Draco looked at him as if his words hurt him to the very core. "What do you want?"

"Cupcakes. For dad and Sev too." Draco looked at him with a happy smile. People seemed to finally get used to their presence. "I'll pay for them. And no, I'll pay for them."

"I won't convince you so okay." Marvolo nodded, playing with his blonde hair. "Choose whatever you like and I'll take same. With…"

"Without nuts. Got you love." Draco interrupted and Marvolo smiled. Finally they reached a counter, asking for a consultation . Draco also bought a box of cupcakes, four of each. Aunt Bella hated sweet so he decided to spare her. They followed a baker to another room. There was one other couple sitting next to a desk and discussing details of their cake.

Draco felt as if he was thrown into paradise after what he have been through. They sat down on the opposite side of the desk. This time Draco made Marvolo do most of the talking by remaining quiet. "You're not very helpful serpent." He said, looking at him.

"Oh, but you're doing good." Draco looked at him calmly. "Besides I want you to actually choose something. And no- robes don't count."

"I just chose a simple cake. It's way too simple for us. You're better with parties." Marvolo said, brushing lost strands off Draco's face.

"I'm terrible with parties love." Draco said seriously. "Mom was the one for parties. It would be easier with her." He admitted sadly.

"I know, but we'll be okay." The blond smiled. He was sure it must have been a weird conversation for the person, who was talking with them. He looked at the man, who was his father's age.

"Sorry if I seem pushy. Are those flowers for your mother?" The man smiled kindly to him.

"Yeah, I thought they looked nice together." Draco said, but looked at the man curiously.

"Maybe we could change them a bit. Not the Narcissus, but the Dahlias. I think that the black might be a bit heavy with green being the primary colour." The man suggested and Draco looked at Marvolo, who nodded.

"Then we're changing the green." Draco said immediately.

"Why?" Marvolo asked, obviously surprised by his decision.

"I told you- they are in memory of my mother. Narcisa Malfoy nee Black. I just can't imagine it being different." He explained grimly. He didn't feel too comfortable talking about that, but it had to be done. Plus the baker was right. "But we can change the flowers if you prefer the green."

"No, we'll leave them. They're important." Draco smile thankfully and rested his head on Marvolo's shoulder. "We have to pick a different colour."

"Maybe grey? A light matte grey could work well with the flowers. It's just a suggestion." The man smiled at them. He seemed more comfortable seeing that it wasn't a strict meeting he expected. Marvolo was very different in person than in stories.

"I like it." Marvolo smiled and looked at Draco, who nodded. "You're tired."

"I spend an hour hearing auntie bitch about buttons and stitching. I was close to killing her." Draco admitted with a light smile. "And I really want to eat those cupcakes."

"I can bring the taste cakes now if you want." Draco nodded and straightened himself. He was ready to eat and Marvolo chuckled. He saw a spell drift to the kitchen and soon a young guy with a tray walk in. He seemed so nervous that he almost tripped and they all chuckled. The young employee escaped quickly and they were left with two forks and a lot of small cakes.

They tried each and every one of them until Draco looked at him confused. "Choose. I don't know."

"Draco, cakes aren't really my thing, you know?" Marvolo groaned when his fiancé decided to leave the decision to him.

"And?" Draco looked at him impatiently and Marvolo sighed.

"I'm seriously considering keeping you in the basement from now on." Draco hit him lightly on the arm. "Actually I want none of those." Draco looked at him surprised. "A green tea sponge and with grape flavoured filling."

"That's a bizarre combination love." The blond looked at him questioningly, but then smiled. "I like it. I have a question though. Can you make the sponge deep green and the filling silver? It would look nice when we cut it."

"It will look good with the flowers. Do you want to cover it with white or grey chocolate?" The baker asked them, writing everything down on a sheet of paper. "And how many layers?"

"8 layers will be fine. I would pick snow white chocolate for cover." Draco suggested and Marvolo nodded, relieved that his lover was back in his decisive mode. He really wasn't good with parties and all that. He trusted Draco to keep the public happy. The blond did it excellently so far, making him seem caring and trustworthy in front of normal people. Plus he could act normally outside and still had an excuse to keep the aristocrats quiet about his behaviour.

Also he was really glad to see people returning to Great Britain after the mess was over. Everything was working out pretty smoothly. "I have to ask one more thing. We would like to keep being anonymous. I hope you understand."

"Of course. That's why I decided to start writing after the cake tasting. Me and my colleague always mix up our orders just to make sure this kind of requests is fulfilled. I'll talk to him and it's going to be just as you want it. We'll also make sure the cake isn't left alone. What's the date?" He said calmly and Marvolo seemed a bit more assured. Draco knew he feared for his safety and he wanted to make sure his fiancé worried as little as possible.

"16th of August." Marvolo said, standing up. They walked out the shop a bit later when everything was done and they could go back home. Their companions were waiting for them outside the bakery.

His aunt, who was back a woman, glared at him and Draco swore she was ready to kill him. Somehow they returned back home without casualties and they sat down for lunch. His aunt disappeared as soon as she heard about cupcakes and the rest of them settled in the living room with a plate of cupcakes.  
So where do you want to travel to dad?" Draco asked, looking at the two of them.

"Sev wanted to visit his friend in Russia. After that probably Asia, then both Americas and Europe. So I guess everywhere." Lucius shrugged. He looked at Draco fondly. His son seemed comfortable in Marvolo's lap, being catered by his lover.

"We'll send you postcards." Severus smiled, sipping his tea. "Maybe some sweets."

"Just come visit once in a blue moon, okay?" Draco asked them with a smile and they both nodded. "I can't wait for the weeding."


	11. Chapter 11

Draco stood before a full-lenght mirror, looking at his robes. He was back in his old room before he went to marry his fiancé. He hadn't seen Marvolo all day as they both agreed to stick to tradition.

Draco felt so bizarre without the man around. They did almost everything together and without even the connection between them Draco felt empty. He wanted to be with Marvolo as soon as possible. Draco was also shaking with nerves. He wanted everything to go well. No surprises and mishaps. He was ready to burst to tears if anything went wrong.

Lucius walked into the room and he smiled, looking at his son. Draco was almost glowing with happiness. "You look stunning. Your mother would be so proud of you." He said, walking up to the young man. He kissed Draco's forehead and the blond smiled. "Shall we go?"

Lucius extended and arm and Draco took it. They walked out of the manor and Draco could see the garden in its full beauty. It was an evening and the sun was setting already. All the lights they put up in the morning were now glowing making his mother's garden look magical. Draco felt emotions grip him as he saw the small place for the ceremony. It was just them, Draco's family and Voldemort's inner circle. There was a whole row empty for Draco's friends. It was a way of honouring them for the blond.

He swore to himself he wasn't going to cry. However when he spotted Marvolo standing there, ready to marry him he felt overwhelmed with emotions. They stopped for a second, Draco holding back the bothersome tears. He couldn't cry now.

Lucius led him down the aile, gentle music playing in the background. Draco couldn't keep his eyes from his fiancé and vice versa. Voldemort seemed captivated by his soon-to-be husband.

Marvolo shook his father's hand. Draco smiled when his father pulled the man into a quick hug, he didn't think Marvolo expected that. Lucius let go of him quickly, saying something Draco didn't understand.

The ceremony itself wasn't especially long. Draco looked at Voldemort, his eyes sparkling happily. He smiled when the ministry official got to the important part. "Lord Dracon Lucius Malfoy, do you take lord Marvolo Gaunt as your husband?"

"Yes." Came a simple answer. Draco didn't have to think, he was sure of what he felt. He slid a ring on Voldemort's finger. It was just a symbol, neither of them needed something like this to reassure each other of their feelings.

"Lord Marvolo Gaunt, do you take lord Dracon Lucius Malfoy as your husband?" The ministry official asked.

"Yes." Marvolo answered. Draco felt their connection open up again and he was hit by a wave of love. He never expected it and his eyes watered, tears threatening to spill out. Marvolo slid the ring on his finger and Draco glanced down on it. It looked so simple and yet it fit next to the lordship ring, which was heavily decorated.

"Then you may kiss your husband." The woman smiled. Marvolo stroke his cheek gently, kissing him in the most loving way. He hushed Draco realising tears rolled down his face. Instead Draco just smiled and chuckled. To his surprise Marvolo's eyes were also wet. He was happy to finally be reunited with the young Malfoy. Draco decided to keep his name and Marvolo saw no problem in that. He knew it wasn't to separate Draco from him, that's just something his husband wanted.

The reception was something completely different from their ceremony. Now the ballroom was filled with people. Draco could feel everyone staring at them.

There was also press and paparazzi following them around. They both changed their robes to something more luxurious. Draco's were still white, but with silver details, which had a champagne pink undertone. Marvoli had a set of dark green robed wth silved lining and decorations.

They both spent a good half an hour posing for photos so that the press got enough material for articles. After that they were asked out not to bother the other guests.

It was the time for the first dance. Draco smiled, seeing his father approach him. They walked onto the dancefloor, watched by hundreds of eye, but it didn't matter. It was their own special private moment.

"Are you happy with him?" Lucius asked and Draco looked at him surprised.

"Of course. I love him." Draco answered truthfully and Lucius smiled. The smaller blond felt the grip on his waist toghten protectively and he felt his eyes watering once again. His father cared for him; always placed him first. Lucius was always concerned with his well being. "And I love you too dad."

The man smile, looking at his only son. "I love you too dragon. You're the most important thing in my life and I've never stopped loving you ever since I first lied my eyes on you." He looked at Draco snuggle to his, sobbing quietly.

For Draco it was perfect, it was just as he imagined it to be. Everything was going well and according to plan. At last the music stopped, way too quickly for both of them. Lucius steeped away and Draco was turned around just to find himself in the arms of his husband.

Draco looked into Marvolo's red eyes and he grinned happily. He knew it was the right choice and he was beaming with joy. Draco was looking forward to the rest of his days with the Dark Lord.


	12. Epilogue

Draco was sitting down in his living room, reading through the Daily Prophet. It was a nice peaceful day, although he didn’t have many of those. Usually he accompanied his husband at work, working in the financials. It was fair to say he basically run the department, not that it bothered him much. He kept everything in order and everyone had to come to him to get funds. It was rather enjoyable to have people imagine him as a stern, strict person similar to his father.  
Draco might have been strict towards his subordinates, but he could have been way worse of a boss. He looked up at the ticking clock, biting the inside of his cheek. He already got a few packages delivered in the morning, along with a postcard and a letter from his father.  
Draco found it quite funny to find out that his father had already stumbled upon someone nice. Well, apparently she didn’t speak English, but it seemed to be half of the fun. It was nice to see a few pictures, especially from Russia with Igor. Those coats and hats were ridiculous.  
He waited with his gifts, settling them on the coffee table in front of him. It was tempting him, but Marvolo still wasn’t here. Draco heard something upstairs and he jumped to his feet alarmed. “Close your eyes dragon.” He heard in his head and a smile appeared on his face.  
“What are you playing now?” He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes. He heard footsteps and he bounced on the couch nervously. He had no idea what Marvolo brought home, but he felt excited.  
“Hi beautiful.” He heard his husband. Draco pouted, covering his eyes with his hands.  
“Come on, tell me what it is.” He said excited; then heard his husband chuckle in response.  
“No peeking dragon.” Marvolo leaned over and smooched him. Draco felt something bump into his knee, but he couldn’t tell what it was. He felt Marvolo move his arms and then he felt something in his arms. It was warm and Draco frowned. “Open your eyes.”  
Draco blinked, immediately looking down. He inhaled, looking at the baby in his arms. Then he looked at Marvolo, who sat next to him, wrapping an arm around them. “What?” He asked shocked; he didn’t know what to say.  
Marvolo kissed his forehead and smiled. “Welcome your son.” He said with a smile, looking at the blond. Draco stared at the baby silently, before his eyes became glassy. He sniffled, biting his lip. He gently hugged the small human, smiling at the peaceful face.  
“We don’t have a nursery!” Draco said suddenly and his partner chuckled.  
“Oh, we do. That’s a gift from your friends. I think I heard something about dropping here in the evening as well.” Marvolo shushed him, caressing their son’s face. Draco smiled looking at him. “Everything is legal so don’t worry.”  
“Is the kid biologically ours in any way? You wanted one of your own.” The blond teased, smiling wildly.  
“Well, I was the donor.” Marvolo admitted. Draco didn’t mind; he was too sure his partner didn’t find women attractive. Plus they have talked about it before. “The next one can be yours.”  
“I want a daughter. Or fifty million daughters.” Draco grinned and Marvolo rolled his eyes.  
“Let’s settle for this one for now. Ask me in like a year or two.” The man smiled, kissing the blond. It was a loving and passionate kiss. Draco hummed happily to himself, looking at his husband. “Happy birthday.”  
“I’m twenty five now. I’m old.” Draco laughed. His attention was brought to the baby, which started moving slowly. It seemed to be waking up. “Hey cutie. You need a name.”  
“Do you have something in mind?” Marvolo asked.  
“Alexander Marvolo Gaunt? Sounds pretty lordly to me.” Draco said, looking at the boy, who was watching them both with wide eyes. He moved the child higher, leaning against Marvolo. The boy was now wiggling in his arms.  
“It’s alright.” Marvolo responded. Draco nodded knowing that his partner didn’t really like the name. He watched the boy, trying to think of anything else.  
“What about Scorpius?” He asked, turning around to look at his husband.  
“Animals? I think it’s fitting dragon.” Marvolo laughed at him, making the boy turn his eyes to him. “What are you looking at?”  
“Change your name to Snakeman or something because you won’t fit.” Draco pouted, but his eyes were sparkling. “Don’t talk to my child like this.”  
“Just don’t name our daughters Lizardia and Delphina or I’ll divorce you.” Marvolo, kissed his temple. Draco giggled, hearing the names. “It’s our child.”  
“I’ll tell them you named them.” Draco teased further. “So Scorpius it is.” Marvolo wrapped his arms around him. They had a family. It was still little, but it was just a start. Draco smiled when his son started crying. He got off the couch and he let his husband lead him to the nursery. He felt happy and safe and it was all that he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS, I FINISHED. I’M DONE. THIS IS THE END, ROLL THE CREDITS EVERYBODY. I HAVE FINISHED SOMETHING WOW WOW  
> Also if you want to check me out I have my own wattpad: hollowgraphic. I'm going to write my own things there! :)


End file.
